Copper and Russet
by Bella's humanity
Summary: Ten years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Nessie has fully grown into an adult and is fully in love with Jacob Black. This is her story. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

12/18- This is an early christmas present to all my readers! Don't worry, for those who like Rebirth, it's not done by far. This new idea was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out before I could continue with Rebirth. The holidays are coming up and I plan on doing a lot of writing, so no worries. So I hope you enjoy this!

You can also check me out on www. twilighted .net (just take out the spaces between the words. It wouldn't let me put the link up)

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could claim these characters for my own, but alas, I can not. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I mean no infringement.

I also plan to post a few pictures relating to this story on my home page so look for them soon!

* * *

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

My eyes fluttered open as I shook off sleep. I smiled to myself, wondering if today would be the day. I really hoped it was, since I couldn't wait any longer.

Well, it was already a special day considering that it was my birthday. I was finally a decade old, even though I had fully matured three years ago. I knew that Daddy and Jacob had made a deal about my age. There was to be no talk of marriage until I was at least ten years old. Ten was the least that my parents would agree on. Mama was slightly more willing than Daddy for two reasons: it was inevitable and since she had once hurt Jake, she felt that she owed him this. If Daddy had had his way, it probably would have been a two-decade wait, but he'd do anything for Mama, and she could be rather convincing. I shuddered at that thought, not wanting to think about the things my parents did while they were alone. Still, I have always been amazed at the amount of love my parents share. I could only hope to achieve that type of commitment and selfless love with my Jake.

I sat up in bed and stretched my nimble limbs. I took a deep breath and tasted the air. Something smelled glorious, multiple things actually. I wrapped a white silk robe over my pajamas, which consisted of a pale green tank top and dark green silk pants, ran a brush through my silky copper locks, ran down the staircase and opened the door. I was immediately engulfed by a warm body that smelled like wood and earth. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck as he kissed my cheek and whispered,

"Happy Birthday, Love."

I smiled into his shoulder. Jake proceeded to swing me up into his arms and draw me against his muscular body. He cradled me in his arms and just stared, like his eyes were seeing for the first time. I blushed furiously and whispered,

"We better get downstairs before they get ideas." His eyes burned into mine as he smiled deviously.

"Let them"

His lips quickly found mine, searing them with heat and warming my already-warm body. My hands became tangled in his hair and I pulled him closer, so as to deepen the kiss.

We weren't like that for very long when I heard my mother say from downstairs,

"Jacob Black, if you want this deal to hold you better get my baby down here right now. It's my birthday too."

I could hear Uncle Emmett chuckle.

We reluctantly stopped, but a mischievous gleam in Jake's eyes told me that we'd continue this later.

"Ness, Jacob, now!" Aunt Rosalie called. She was not one to be patient.

Jake rolled his eyes at this. He and Aunt Rose tolerated each other to an extent, but they could never fully get along. They were, at best, civil with each other. Jake told me he didn't mind and that he had too much fun tormenting her.

I was going to get down, but Jake wouldn't let me. He kept me in his arms and carried me down the two flights of stairs from my loft bedroom to the ground floor living area.

Grandmother Esme, who I usually just called Esme, had done a beautiful job remodeling our Alaskan home. It was made from huge logs that gave the whole house a rich, woodsy scent. The fire places that inhabited almost every room were made of rough, but intricately-marked stones. Like our old house in Forks, there were many large windows along the backside of the house that let in sunlight and gave us a breathtaking view of the lake we lived up the mountain from.

We called the house our mountain lodge since it was nestled on a snow-covered mountain in northern Alaska overlooking a large lake. It was more a mansion than a house though. It had two floors and a large third floor loft. Every bedroom was a suite containing its own bathroom and a small veranda. Esme and Carlisle's room was on the ground floor along with Jake's. My parents had wanted as much distance between Jake and I as possible. Their bedroom was on the second floor so they could catch us if we tried to do anything at night, considering Aunt Alice can't see Jake or me. Hers and Uncle Jasper's, along with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's bedrooms were also on the second floor.

I got the third floor loft all to myself, my personal santuary. It was given to me because I'm the only one who sleeps in the family besides Jake, and also since none of the adults really wanted me to hear them going at it. I didn't really want to hear them either.

My loft was beautiful though. Three of the four walls were all made of glass, giving me the best view in the entire house. The wall made of logs had two sliding glass doors which led out to the deck that was on one side and the porch that wrapped all the way around my loft. The ceiling was sloped and made of logs outside, but the inside was smooth and had skylights enbedded into it. The glass walls could be covered with dark green, heavy velvet curtains to close out sunlight when I slept. My floor was covered in a thick cream-colored carpet that matched my bedspread. All of my furniture, except for the couch, matched the color of the logs that the house was made from.

The best part of my room, besides the view, was my music area. I had my own recording studio along with an assortment of my favorite instruments. Music was my forte. I took after my father in my musical abilities. I loved to sing and learned to play almost any instrument I could get my hands on, although my favorites included the piano, clarinet, flute, cello, oboe, harp, and guitar.

My studio had the best equipment, imported from China and very expensive. I recorded many songs since I usually had lots of free time on my hands, but one of my favorite things to do was to play with Daddy. He usually played the piano while I sang or played another instrument. Mama loved it when we would play her lullaby together, since I added a delicate harmony on either the flute or harp to Daddy's piano melody.

When Jake and I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I was overwhelmed with the scent of about ten different flowers, freesia being the most powerful of them.

My family was standing among what looked like a small garden. Almost every flat surface was covered in vases of flowers and balloons hovered around them. I shook my head in amazement and knew that Aunt Alice was the culprit behind all that. I knew my mother hated all the decorations, but I had never minded as much as her. I smiled to myself, knowing that they always spoiled me to no end. But I by no means a spoiled brat of any sorts, it was just hard to refuse Alice or Rose or anyone else for that matter.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" Aunt Alice squealed as she rushed to plant a kiss on my cheek. Jake gently set me down on my feet and I hugged her.

Then Mama stepped forward and embraced me. Despite all the flowers, her scent was still potent. As I leaned into her shoulder, I inhaled freesia, apples, and something that there was no name for.

"Happy birthday, my precious daughter," she whispered in my ear. I held her tight for a long moment. Then, I lifted my hand to her face, letting her see my thoughts. I showed her my memories of my birth and my first sight of her, all bloody and mangled because of me. I had loved her even before I was born. After those, I showed her our first reunion after she became a vampire. I would never forget it. I pulled my hand away and smiled. Mama grinned back.

She touched my locket that hung around my neck. "More than my own life," she whispered.

Then Daddy came over to us and rested his hand on Mama's shoulder before holding his arms out to me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, so that my feet were dangling several inches off the floor (I was the shortest in the family aside from Alice). He kissed my cheek as he easily held me up.

"My sweet girl, happy birthday."

I didn't need to replay the memories for him since he had already seen them as they had appeared in my head. Sometimes it was useful that he could read minds, but mostly, it was a pain. I always had to keep my thoughts in check, especially the ones about Jake.

Daddy let me go and I gave everyone else a hug. I loved how everyone's hug gave away their personalities.

Uncle Emmett's hugs were always fun but he squeezed the life out of me. Esme's were gentle but full of love, and Carlisle's were always genuine and comforting. Uncle Jasper's hugs were calming, and Aunt Alice's were enthusiastic and like those of a best friend. Aunt Rose always pulled me in tight and rested her head on mine. After my own mother, she seemed to mother me the most.

Mama's hugs showed just how much she loved me, and they always felt like coming home. Daddy would pull me in tight and press me against him, as if he were protecting me.

But if I had to pick a favorite, I'd have to say Jake's hugs were the best. He always threw himself entirely into it, showing just how much I meant to him. Not only was he warm and big, but he always made my heart speed up and my head spin.

After everyone had embraced me, Aunt Alice led me to the small table in the kitchen and made me sit down. Then she brought before me a stack of warm pancakes doused in sweet maple syrup, and a plate of rarely-cooked sausages.

"We made you breakfast just the way you like it," Alice said. "The sausages are still bloody in the middle and the pancakes are fluffy. Eat up."

Jake sat down next to me with his own plates filled with an amount food that would normally feed three people. My Jake could eat a lot.

Even though I mostly fed on animal blood, I liked to eat human food as well. I could tolerate most things, but there were some I preferred over others, such as rare steaks and ribs. Sweet things were good too, since animal blood is never sweet enough. I liked pancakes and various deserts. I had a bad sweet tooth, especially when it came to chocolate. Jake shared that addiction.

After breakfast was done, we moved to the living room so I could open a slew of presents. I sat on the couch beside Jake as everyone handed me their gifts. I got an assortment of items, such as new music books to play from, a high-tech wireless microphone for my studio, tons of clothes from Alice (of course), new skis, some poetry books that were first edition, the latest version of the iPod, paints, and new canvases (I enjoyed painting and drawing as another pastime).

My favorite gifts, however, were a new silver Porsche from everyone (Aunt Alice looked a bit jealous), and a bracelet made to match my locket.

The delicate chain had little diamonds on it, making it shimmer in the light. The only charm was a locket exactly like the one around my neck. The inside was empty so that I could select which pictures to put in it, and on the back it said "More than my own life" in French.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I had hugged both Mama and Daddy. It was so beautiful. Mama had taken the ends of the bracelet and connected them around my wrist. I would never take it off.

After all my gifts were opened, I noticed that I hadn't received anything from Jake. I turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Did I miss your gift Jake? I didn't see one from you," I said.

He bit back a smile. "Don't worry Ness, I got you something. I'm saving it for later though. It's a surprise."

My heart sped up at his words and the gleam in his eyes. I couldn't wait to find out what my surprise was. I knew I would have to remind myself throughout the rest of the day not to expect the very thing I wanted most, so as not to be disappointed.

After all my presents were opened, it was Mama's turn. It was her tenth birthday as well, at least in vampire years. If she was still human, she would have been twenty eight.

It almost seemed weird that my parents looked so young and perfect. In truth, I looked to be about the same age as them. They could have been my siblings for all that we looked alike. It would be difficult to create a story to go along with our charade if we all went to the same high school. But so far, we haven't had to do that since we've been in Alaska for the past four years.

Mama received many lovely gifts from everyone, some of which resembled mine such as the mountain of clothes from my aunts. But she hated being spoiled with too many gifts, and protestedagainst everyone buying so many.

Daddy decided to get her something special since it was her tenth birthday and had recently been their tenth wedding anniversary. She winced at the thought of him spending money on her, even when he handed her the small, but beautifully wrapped, package. She gave him a look, but proceeded to neatly take off the golden paper. She found a small, black velvet box.

At this point, I noticed that everyone had slid out of the room but my parents, Jake, and I. Jake squeezed my hand and followed the rest of them out to give the three of us a moment alone.

My mother opened the box and gasped. Nestled inside was a necklace. In the center of a flat gold oval was a topaz diamond. Surrounding the gem were tiny, clear diamonds, embedded in the swirling pattern of the gold metal. With the exception of the topaz, the necklace perfectly matched her engagement ring.

Mama's eyes went all soft as she looked at Daddy with more love than I had ever known to be possible. His eyes reflected that love as he lifted the necklace from its box and gently put it around my mother's neck. I would have slipped out of the room too, but I had yet to give Mama my gift.

After giving them a moment to just stare into each other's eyes (I would have ventured a guess that my mother had lifted her shield and was letting him hear her thoughts), I quietly slid over to where they were sitting. Mama was the first to break their stare and turn to me. I handed her a small package.

"My gift is composed of three parts," I said. "I figured this one would be most appropriate first."

She took the small box wordlessly and opened it. The paper revealed another black velvet box. Inside were the matching earrings to Mama's necklace. Daddy and I had collaborated on that, wanting it to be something that symbolized both our little family and their marriage.

Mama's mouth fell open into a little "O". Her whole body started trembling. I knew if she had been able, there would have been tears streaming down her cheeks. I climbed into her lap like I used to do when I was little and wrapped my arms around her neck.

I flashed a memory of one time when I was small and she had started to cry. I had slid into her lap, leaned against her chest and whispered, "Don't cry, Mama. I love you."

After the memory was over, I brought us back to reality. I leaned against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Don't cry, Mama. I love you," I whispered just as I had in my memory.

She kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm crying because I'm so happy. I have all I could ever want in the world and more. I am so blessed to have you both. I love you."

Daddy slid his arm around Mama and pulled her against him and took my hand. We just sat like that for awhile, being together. It was all anyone could ever ask for.

I stirred from our reverie and remembered I wasn't done giving my mother her gifts. I touched my finger to her cheek and repeated my words in her head. She smiled and nodded. I leaned over to the table where my second present was.

"I'm afraid this one doesn't quite compare to the first," I said. "But I know it's something you've been wanting for a long time now."

"I'm sure I'll love it all the same," she said.

She tore the dark green wrapping paper from the package and lifted the lid from the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the contents carefully. In her hands was a first edition, three-volume set of Jane Austen's Emma. She had first editions of almost every other Jane Austen book, but had been missing Emma sorely.

"Oh Nessie, it's exactly what I have been looking for! Thank you."

I smiled. "I knew you had been looking for it. Now, there's one last thing that's from both Daddy and me. It's not really a gift, but all the same, we thought we'd do it for your birthday."

She gave me a puzzled look, but Daddy smiled. He leaned in closer to Mama and whispered in her ear,

"Close your eyes, love."

While Mama's eyes were closed, I darted over next to the piano where I had placed my flute earlier. Daddy sat down at the piano. Then together, we started playing.

I heard a small gasp escape Mama's lips. She turned to us and watched on as we played a new rendition of her lullaby.

Often Daddy would play it for her on the piano or I would play it on the flute, but we had never done so together. We had composed this new duet so that one of us played the melody while the other weaved an intricate harmony. We would trade this pattern back and forth so that sometimes I would carry the melody while he played under me, and I would play a descant while he played the melody. It was so beautiful that everyone had crept back into the room to listen, even though their hearing was perfect elsewhere.

When we finished, I saw that Mama was trembling again, having been so moved by our composition. We all had been touched by it, it was plain to see by the looks on our faces.

In our silence, my mother had transferred from the couch to the piano bench next to my father. He started playing the lullaby again, unaccompanied by me.

I saw the looks on everyone's faces, especially Uncle Jasper's, and knew that we all needed to leave quickly before we were witnesses to Mama and Daddy's…emotions.

I caught Jake's eye and he beckoned me over to him. I flew to his side as we followed everyone outside into the crisp cool air. Morning had turned into afternoon already since Alaskan days weren't particularly long at this time of year.

Everyone else decided to go hunting. I thought Jake and I would join them, but apparently he had other plans. With a gleam in his eye, he started to pull me in the opposite direction and whispered,

"Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift

_Sorry for taking so long. Rebirth got attention first then I got really busy. I have legit reasons I promise. I even have exams this week, but everyone knows the best way to procrastinate is to write fanfiction. So I'm pretty sure this will be a good reward for your patience. I know how everyone hates having to wait for the story to pick up before you get to the lemons, but I didn't waste any time. **SO WARNING THIS IS A LEMON!!!** Ok I said it, don't say I didn't warn you, haha. I hope I got it right, since it's the first I ever written. And hopefully there will be more to come. _

_Love to all! **You better review!!!! (yes I am a review whore but I don't care. More reviews= more writing) **_

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

* * *

"_Follow me."_

Jake tugged on my arm in the direction of the forest, but I didn't move.

"Wait for one second," I said to him. He gave me a puzzled look as I jumped to the second floor balcony, then to the balcony on my loft. Partial vampire strength had its advantages.

I slipped inside my room and darted to my closet. I was not going to go on this excursion in my pajamas. I took a quick look around and decided that since I was hoping for that one special thing, I should dress up a bit.

I chose a white silk dress that came down to my ankles. It cinched at my waist, flattering my curves perfectly, and flowed gracefully so that when I spun it, would float out around me. The v-cut exposed my C-cup sized breasts just enough to tempt Jake without being scandalous. It didn't matter that it was a sleeveless dress since the cold didn't affect me. For the final touch, I slipped on white ballet slippers with silk ribbons that wrapped around my calves and ended in a bow. I ran a brush through my hair, and made sure my underwear and bra matched and was sexy. I wanted to be prepared for anything.

I looked myself over in the mirror and decided I looked perfect. The only jewelry I wore was my necklace and the matching bracelet I had received this morning. I went out onto the porch once more and shut the door behind me. I took a quick glance down, did a somersault off the side, and landed perfectly in Jake's outstretched arms. It wasn't the first time we had done that. He kissed the tip of my nose and set me down. Then we started to run.

I followed Jake without question. He took my hand and led me into the forest, weaving in and out of trees as he ran. Our run soon became an ascent to the top of the mountain.

After we had been running for about five minutes, Jake suddenly stopped. I was about to say something when he put a warm finger against my lips, sending a rush of electricity through my body.

"Wait here."

Then he was gone. I stood there, frozen. I missed his warmth already. But seconds later, he emerged from the trees. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur. My wolf nuzzled my face then jerked his head back as sign for me to hop on. I deftly climbed onto his back and squeezed my legs into his sides so that he made a rumbling noise. He leapt forward and started to run.

The trees flew by us even faster than before. I clung to Jake's silky russet fur and let the wind whip through my hair. He ran for some time, but eventually, I could feel the change in pressure as we reached the summit. It was tricky and steep at some points, but we reached the top. Jake wasn't finished though. He maneuvered through the trees for a bit longer and sniffed the ground. I was puzzled by this, but the confusion passed quickly as I saw an opening in the trees. We had reached a clearing near the edge of a cliff.

I slid off Jake's back and stood in the very center of the clearing. Behind us were the tall pines, but in front it was empty, giving us a spectacular view of the lake and everything below. It was breathtaking.

I stood there for a long moment until I felt warm hands slide down my arms and wrap around my waist. I leaned into his bare chest and tilted my head back to rest it on his shoulder. Jake took advantage of my exposed neck and planted a trail of very warm kisses along it. I trembled and he held me tighter.

"Jake this is perfect. It's so beautiful up here," I said quietly, not wanting to break the magic of the place.

"Its beauty doesn't compare to you, my fair Ness."

I blushed furiously at his words, something I inherited from my mother.

We were still for another moment when Mother Nature gave me her own little gift. I twisted out of Jake's embrace and twirled around the clearing, doing pirouettes and leaps. I loved snow to no end, even if it did melt as soon as it touched my skin. Since I was wearing ballet slippers, I thought it was appropriate to dance a bit in the snow. I did know ballet and Jake seemed to enjoy watching me. I felt like a little girl as I jumped and twirled about, my dress flowing and my hair flying out around me.

When I was done, I leapt over to Jake and jumped into his arms. He caught me with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our foreheads met as he whispered with utter sincerity, "There is nothing more perfect and beautiful in this world than you, Nessie. You're smart, funny, stubborn, sweet, radiant, loving, compassionate, and so much more. You are my reason for being. Without you, my life has no meaning, no light. I was lost without you, but you came into my world and everything was set right. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh, Jake. You are all that I am. You are the air I breathe. I love you more than I can ever say."

He smiled. "Then just show me."

And with that he closed the distance between our lips.

Heat seared where we touched and traveled quickly through my body. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and buried my fingers in his silky black hair. He put both hands on my ass and pulled me even closer. His tongue traced my lips and I deepened the kiss, letting our tongues meet. I could feel my arousal building.

I nimbly unhooked my legs from around Jake's waist and stood on the ground. I had to reach a bit higher, but I didn't mind. He leaned down toward me, our kiss never breaking. His hands now roamed up and down the sides of my body, making me tremble. He cupped my breasts through the fabric and ran his fingers underneath each one before passing his thumb over my nipples. Heat shot to my core instantaneously and felt the wetness increasing. He broke our kiss and ran his lips down my neck and to my shoulder, where they lingered for a moment. Then he created a trail of kisses back up my neck and to my lips once more.

Jake was already shirtless, so I ran my hands along his bare chest, caressing him slowly and gently, not wanting to rush anything. I could feel his hard muscles and delighted in running my fingertips over his rock-hard abs, which reacted to my touch. I slid one finger just into the waistband of his jeans and skimmed my fingernail on his skin ever so lightly. The reaction was almost instantaneous as I felt him harden against me. I swiftly undid the button and slid down the zipper on the pants. I reached in and ran my hand along his manhood through the boxers, caressing it gently.

Jake grunted a bit and moved his hands from my neck to my waist and pulled me against him. I grinded my hips into his, and felt his arousal against my body. I felt the wetness seep from my core and soak my underwear. We were both getting impatient.

Jake slipped his hands under my dress and in between my thighs. I gave a slight moan and let him have the control again. He gently pressed his thumb against me through my underwear, making me moan again. I could feel him grin while he was pressing soft kisses against my neck. My hands gripped his shoulders as he pulled my underwear down and let it fall to my ankles. I kicked them out of the way, wondering if Jake had noticed the fact that it was a white, lacey thong, but he seemed a bit preoccupied. He hands ran up along my sides under my dress. I lifted my arms up and he pulled my it off over my head.

All that was left on my body was my bra. Suddenly I felt very self conscious. I was so exposed, and I had never been this naked in front of Jake before. We had been waiting until we were at least engaged before we had sex, so I had never been completely unclothed with him. I blushed furiously and became a bit stiff. Jake had been kissing my neck and noticed I had frozen. He stopped and looked me.

"What is it?" he asked.

I shook my head buried my face in my hands.

"Ness?" He removed my hands from my face and held them in one of his, while the other lifted my chin. He gazed into my eyes.

"I just..I…"

He silenced me by placing one finger on my lips.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are beautiful. There is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. I love you. And, for crying out loud, you're so damn sexy."

I smiled and blushed again. His words made me feel better. Just to humor him, I took the finger that was placed on my lips and drew it into my mouth, sucking gently. Jake chuckled and swiftly put his other arm around me. His hand found the clasp on my bra and unhooked it. He took his finger out of my mouth and slid my bra straps down my shoulders and off my arms. I was completely undressed now, but before I could even think about that, his hands cupped both of my breasts. His thumbs rubbed my nipples until they were hard.

I moaned softly and leaned into him, my mouth searching for his. He obliged and kissed my lips lightly, but then moved down to my neck and then my breasts. He drew one nipple into his mouth and tugged on it gently, but it was enough to make me moan even more. I saw him smile at that.

Jake's lips found mine once more, but this time with a fierce passion. My tongue was interlocked with his and it tasted so sweet. As our breathing sped up, I tugged on his waistband and started to pull down his jeans. Without breaking our kiss, he helped me finish the job. His boxers followed his jeans instantaneously and we were finally unbound by any clothing.

I pressed my body against his and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Jake grasped my waist and pulled me down to the ground with him. He positioned himself on top of me and used his knee to open my legs. I trembled with anticipation, but Jake wasn't about to rush things. Instead, he dragged his hand up the inside of my thigh and then poised his fingers at my entrance. My breathing hitched, and I gave a moan as his finger traced the outside of my folds. Then he gently proceeded to slip his finger slowly into me.

"Oh, God, Jake. That…feeeeels….ohhh."

He pulled his finger out before going very far. I arched my back toward him, willing him to continue. He rubbed my clit, making me even more wet than I thought possible. Then he easily inserted his fingers into my core. He slid in and out in rhythm, causing my hips to buck. I felt all of my sanity slip away, and he was only using his fingers! What this man could do me was beyond me.

I was about to go over the edge when he stopped and let me come down a bit. That was frustrating, since I had come so close and wanted him to continue.

I stopped kissing him and asked, "Ugh, Jake, why did you stop?"

He just smiled. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't even remember what I had just asked. He used his hand and knee to spread my legs open even further and then settled over me with the tip of his large erection touching my opening. My breathing stopped in anticipation.

He kissed me on the neck for a moment before whispering in my ear,

"I love you Nessie. I want you, oh God, how I want you. I promise it will only hurt for a moment, love."

And with that he slowly entered me. I clutched his shoulders and dug in my nails, leaving small indentations. He hesitated momentarily and then entered me fully. I felt pressure and then a sharp pain as my virginity fell away, but it didn't last long. He felt so good.

Once Jake saw the pain leave my face, he started thrusting a bit. I threw back my head and moaned his name several times. I couldn't form coherent thoughts. Everything was all Jake. He ran kisses down my neck and to my breasts before sucking on each nipple in turn. I was lost in total bliss. Never before had I felt such emotions and passion. I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts and we started a rhythm. He filled me and I clutched my muscles around him, making him moan.

"Oh Nessie. Oh my sweet Ness. You feel so incredible. I love you, I love you."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he clutched my butt cheeks so he could thrust even deeper and harder. I cried out and we both climaxed, moaning each others names. I about screamed when he released inside me. Nothing could ever match this feeling of utter passion.

After we both came down, Jake kissed me softly before pulling out. I felt surprisingly empty without him. I needed him to be complete. I lay encircled in his arms for what seemed like ages. The snow had melted all around us since our already-warm body heat had been even higher. We both had a sheen of droplets on our foreheads. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through my damp hair.

I was the first to break he silence.

"So was that my present?" I asked him softly, so as not to ruin the moment.

He tightened his hold around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing my neck in the process.

"It was part of it, yes. But there's still one thing left. If you get dressed I'll show you, since I'll be too distracted to give it to you if you have your clothes off," he said with a chuckle.

I made a face at him, which conveyed both my curiosity and my dismay at putting my clothes on. I liked being naked with him, but I obliged anyway, since there was another present involved. If it was anything like the first gift, then it would be worth it. I prayed with all my might that it would be what I had been wishing for ever since I fell in love with my Jake.

With lightening speed, I slipped back into my underwear, bra, and dress, while Jake pulled on his jeans. Just as I finished pulling my dress back on, he was there, sweeping me off my feet and spinning me around in a circle. I wrapped one arm around his neck and lifted the other to his face. He stopped spinning and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Ness, do you have any idea how you make me feel?" he asked. "I don't think there are words to describe it. There is nothing I can give you that could convey how deeply I love you, how you are my entire life. There is nothing but you. There is only you. Gravity is not what keeps me on this earth. It's you. I can't justify the feeling no matter what I say. But there is one thing I can do."

With that, he set me down on my feet and stepped back. Then, he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. I gasped and began to tremble.

Jake looked up at me with a small, black velvet box in his hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are my love, my life, my soul, and my gravity. I want you to hold me to this earth for eternity, for every moment of every day. I love you with everything I am."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

The tears were running freely down my cheeks. It was exactly what I had wished for, but even better than I could have ever imagined. It was perfect.

I whispered,

"Yes."

He took my left hand in his and slid the ring into place, where it would stay forever. At that moment, the setting sun broke through the vast expanse of clouds and shown on us. My new ring sparkled in the sunlight, casting reflections on both Jake and I. The ring was gold to match my other jewelry. An oval diamond dominated the ring, but it was surrounded by two smaller round ones on either side. The band had even more diamonds embedded into it, six on each side. It glittered as I tilted my hand from side to side.

Jake eagerly watched me for approval.

I smiled at him. "It's absolutely perfect."

And with that he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and gazed into the depths of his soul, and saw more love than I could ever deserve. This man loved me more than I could comprehend. Yet, I understood because my love reflected his perfectly. Jake and I were destined to be together.

I leaned in for my first kiss as the future Mrs. Black, and Jake pulled me to the ground once more as the sun set on the most perfect birthday ever.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure that was worth the wait, heehee. Picture of the ring is coming your way soon, if it's not there already. _

_Review Review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Can we have your blessing?

_Oh boy, I am so sorry. I basically died for awhile and am just now coming back to life. I was putting this story off until I finished Rebirth, but it's been awhile since I've written anything. This year has been so busy for me I can't even explain. It was entirely crazy but summer is here now and things have finally settled down and I can write. So I am really sorry for my hiatus but I am back. Enjoy and review! _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a beast. I dare not steal from her, I swear. _

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I sighed deeply and let out a giggle. I couldn't believe I was lying underneath the piano absolutely naked in the arms of the most perfect man. I twisted around so that I could gaze into Edward's golden eyes and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you have a good birthday darling?"

I smiled. "It was wonderful, as much as I hate birthdays. I like sharing it with my daughter. That way the attention isn't solely on me."

Edward grinned. "Well I'm pretty sure you will always have my undivided attention no matter how much you may hate it. It comes with being the center of my universe, my reason for being."

If I was still human, I know I would have been blushing. "I don't mind your attention, especially if it lands us under the piano a bit more often."

He tightened his hold on me. "Your wish is my command," he said before kissing me.

We stayed like that for several more moments before Edward pulled back and looked up, as if someone was calling him.

"Alice?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It was Rosalie actually. She told us to put our clothes back on because everyone wants to come back inside. Emmett is making an immature joke and Alice is actually keeping me out of her thoughts. She is reciting poems in French and Russian. She must really want me out."

That made me curious. What could Alice not want Edward and me to know?

**Nessie**

Jake and I ran down the mountain holding hands. The very last rays of sunshine hit my beautiful new ring and reflected off the gems, casting tiny rainbows on the white snow. My skin was flushed with excitement and nervousness. I had no qualms telling my family about the engagement. It was the sex part that I was worried about. There was no way I was going to be able to keep my Dad from finding out eventually. Either Jake or I would slip up and think about it and he would find out. I knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it really, but he is my Dad, and I knew his reaction would not be pretty.

Jake must have sensed my apprehension and released my hand so he could wrap his arm around me instead. I encircled his waist with my arms and leaned against him.

"Relax, Ness. It'll be fine. Just try not to think about it. There's nothing your dad can do. His contract is up and you are a grown woman. We are engaged and we can have sex if we damn well please," he said with a grin.

I just gave him a look. "You know he'll throw a fit. He's my father. And I'm his only daughter."

"Yeah I know. But he doesn't control your life anymore. You can do whatever you want. Having sex is not a crime."

I sighed. "I know that. But you know how old fashioned he is. He's going to freak."

Jake squeezed me tighter. "Oh I fully expect that. But honestly I'm not scared. After having to deal with your mother when she found out I imprinted on you and almost fighting a blood-sucking army, not much scares me anymore. Well, at least your father doesn't. I can handle him. And you know your mother will keep him under control. She always has."

"Yes I know. I'm still a bit apprehensive." I knew that no matter what, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Jake and I were approaching the house when a blur of black hair and pale skin came rushing out at me. Alice was suddenly in front of me bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Let me see! Let me see!"

I was puzzled. "Alice, how did you know? You can't see Jake or me."

I saw Jake blush. "Well, I kind of needed some help picking out your ring Ness. I didn't want to tell your Mom, so I asked Alice. I knew she could keep a secret if I promised her something."

"And just what did you promise her?" I asked him accusingly.

Alice giggled. "That I could plan your…you know. If I say it now everyone will hear and I don't want to ruin the surprise for them. But Jake said I could. Oh Nessie love, it's going to be perfect! I've already started planning everything!"

I groaned. "Jake!"

He stared at the ground. "Sorry, love, I had no choice. It won't be so bad."

Now, I wasn't my mother, but I could only tolerate so much of Alice's extravagance. I knew I was in for it.

"Please please please Nessie?" Alice held my hands and pleaded with her large golden eyes. "Let me plan…it for you. I'll be good I promise."

How could I say no to my Aunt Alice? I sighed in submission. "Alright."

Alice hugged me quickly then started twirling and leaping about in the snow. I loved making her day, even though I knew it would cost me.

Then before I could blink, Alice was back in front of me and took hold of my left hand.

As she gazed down at the ring she said, "See Jake, I told you it would be perfect. It complements you perfectly Nessie. I designed it especially for you."

"Hey I helped," Jake protested.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure you did Jakey. Keep telling yourself that. Now go inside and tell everyone! Go!"

Alice dashed back inside and we followed at a slower pace. We were in no hurry. Jake held my hand and I smiled at him. His eyes were gleaming with excitement and love as he gazed at me. I blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jake led the way to the door and swung it open for me. We made our way to the living room where we saw Aunt Rose, Grandmother Esme, and Uncle Jasper already sitting on assorted pieces of furniture. Alice was a dancing blur, calling everyone to come down to the living room immediately. My heart was pounding inside my chest. Jake must have heard it and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Breathe, Ness."

In a moment's time, everyone was gathered in the room. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were sitting on one half of the large L-shaped sofa and on the other half, Rosalie was stretched out with her head in Emmett's lap. In one love seat sat Jasper who was watching his wife intently and assessing the emotions coming from everyone. In the identical love seat on the opposite side of the room sat my parents. Daddy had pulled Mama tightly against his side and kept one arm around her waist. My mind was working furiously to keep him out, and I was hoping Jake's was too.

"Alright Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I think we are all curious to find out the reason for this impromptu meeting, especially since you are keeping me out of your thoughts," Daddy said while raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well," Alice said with a giggle. "It's not my news to tell. I think Nessie can tell you."

All eight pairs of golden eyes were suddenly trained on me, making my cheeks go pink. I glanced up and Jake and he smiled and nodded, nudging me forward. Apparently, I was going to tell everyone. So I took a deep breath and just said it.

"Jake and I are engaged!"

I put forward my left hand which had been hiding behind my back. There was a collective gasp in shock and delight. Esme was the first to run up and embrace me.

"Congratulations dears! We're so happy for you," she whispered in my ear.

I hugged her back but my eyes were on Mama and Daddy. Mama had her hands over her mouth and Daddy just looked shocked. I pulled back from Esme as she went to hug Jake and walked over to my parents.

"Well?" I asked hesitantly.

Mama's arms were around me in an instant and I felt her body shaking with tearless sobs.

"I mean, I knew this was coming, but it's just so shocking for it to finally be true. My baby is getting married!" she said happily. She pulled back to look at me and smiled with a mother's pride. "I'm so happy for you, Nessie. For so many reasons, I am overjoyed. You and Jake were meant for each other. I'm just glad you were patient for us."

The breath I had been holding in escaped from my lungs with a whooshing sound. But Daddy was still sitting down in silence. I reached out one hand to him.

"Daddy?"

He took my hand and stood up but did not even look at me. His eyes were on Jake. He dropped my hand and walked right up to Jake. Daddy didn't glare, but he stared Jake down for a long, silent moment. Although Jake was a bit taller, we knew who held the authority in their staring contest. They were like that for a few moments more while everyone else was caught in the suspense. From the look on Emmett's face, you could tell he was just dying for a fight to break out. Finally, Daddy spoke.

"Jacob Black."

For once Jake looked entirely serious. He understood the implications of the situation. Although he had said we didn't need it, I knew he both respected and desired my father's approval. Even though he and my father usually treated each other as equals, things had changed according to the situation. Edward was the father and Jake was the son-in-law to-be. Being human, Jake still saw my father's approval as important to our marriage, despite what he had told me earlier.

"So you want to marry my daughter?" Daddy continued.

"Yes, sir," Jake responded sincerely. I had never heard him call my father "sir" before. It sounded weird, but made perfect sense.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Daddy asked.

"Well sir, and everyone else," Jake said with a sweep of the room, "I have followed your family from Washington to Alaska, leaving behind my family and my brother wolves. But I would gladly follow Nessie anywhere, because I am drawn to her, as gravity draws us to the earth. She lights up my life and is my everything. I am bound to her and her alone. I love Renesmee Carlie Cullen with everything I am and more. I want to be her husband, and I need her to be my wife, so we can officially belong to only each other. All I ask for is your blessing. For everyone's blessing."

I held on to Mama as my legs started to give out on me. Oh, Jake, my Jake. Tears were running down my cheeks. Everyone else had similar expressions on their faces except my father. He looked as though he was processing the information. The silence was overwhelming. Jake held Daddy's gaze intently until he finally spoke.

"Jacob, I know that there is no one else I would rather give my daughter's hand to, even if you are a wolf," Daddy said with a smirk. Then he smiled and held out his hand to Jake. "You held up your end of the agreement and I am impressed. You and Nessie have my blessing and my love."

Jake must have been holding his breath too because we both exhaled at the same time. He smiled and shook my Dad's hand. Then Jake slung his other arm around Daddy's back in a hug, and Daddy did the same. Mama's eyes were shining with happiness at them.

"I never thought I'd see this day," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly everyone was up and gathering around us. Jake and I received hugs and kisses from everyone. The women admired my ring and started talking about wedding plans. I could see the gears in Alice's head turning already. Emmett and Jasper were slapping Jake on the back and making jokes about marriage and being tied down. Emmett would crack a joke then grin sheepishly under Aunt Rosalie's death glare.

Throughout all the excitement and chatter, I felt my lids grow sluggish and my body heavier with each passing second. It had been a long day and I was ready for bed. I could see it in Jake's eyes too. He jerked his head toward the stairs and I nodded. We were perfectly in sync with each other's thoughts.

I yawned and stretched my arms. "I'm tired out. Good night, everyone."

A got a chorus good nights and nods from everyone and took Jake's hand as we headed toward the stairs.

"Hold on you two. Just where do you think you're going?" Daddy demanded.

"To bed, Daddy."

"Together? I don't think…"

"Edward," Mama interrupted. "Let them be."

"But…" he tried to protest to her.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Besides, it's not like we won't hear their every movement while they're up there anyways." She cast a glance in our direction.

Jake rolled his eyes but I was too tired to care.

"Good night you two," Mama said with a hint of victory in her voice.

Jake and I trudged up the flights of stairs together to my room. Once we made it inside and closed the door, I quickly slipped off my shoes and my dress and traded them for my pajamas. Jake took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers, and flopped down on the bed. I slipped into the bathroom to wash off my face and brush my teeth before climbing in bed next to him.

Jake pulled me against him as I peered up through the skylight above us to gaze at the stars. It was a beautiful night to match a beautiful day.

"This has been the best birthday ever," I whispered.

"I'm glad," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I love you so much. I am so lucky to be your fiancée."

He squeezed me and whispered back, "And I am the luckiest man, and wolf, alive to have you as my fiancée and to be yours. I love you, my beautiful, beautiful Nessie."

Nothing could have been more perfect as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Review Review! _


End file.
